(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electric junction box, into which an electronic unit, for example, an electronic control unit of a motor vehicle is mounted and to a jig for connecting terminals to a mating connector upon assembling an electric junction box.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 26 shows an example of a conventional electric junction box (referring to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H7-9023).
This junction box 501 includes an upper cover 502 made of synthetic resin, lower cover 503, i.e. body of the junction box, wire-arranging board 504 stacked and received between both covers 502 and 503, and busbar-arranging board 505.
The wire-arranging board 504 includes an insulating board 506 made of synthetic resin, a plurality of insulation-coated wires 507 arranged on a surface of the insulating board 506, and terminal 508 which passes through the insulating board 506 and is pressure-welded to a wire 507. The terminal 508 is provided with a pressure-welding part 508a at one side thereof and a male tab-shaped electric contact part 508b at an opposite side thereof.
The busbar 505 includes an insulating board 509 and a plurality of busbars 510 arranged on a surface of the insulating board 509. The busbar 510 includes a male tab-shaped terminal 511 integrally rising up therefrom or a male tab-shaped terminal 511 integrally rising down therefrom.
The terminals 508, 511 protrude in the respective housings 512, 513 of the respective upper and lower covers 502, 503. The terminals 508, 511 are combined with the respective housings 512, 513 so as to construct a connector, to which a mating connector (not shown in the figure) of an external wiring harness is connected.
However, in the junction box 501 described above, each terminal 508, 511 may not possibly be attached accurately quickly to the corresponding insulating board 506, 509. Each terminal 508, 511 may possibly be attached to the corresponding insulating board 506, 509 on a condition that each terminal 508, 511 is inclined and shifted from a proper position thereof.
In order to attach each terminal 508, 511 accurately to the corresponding insulating board 506, 509, it has been proposed that a fixings component (not shown in the figure) for improving an attaching accuracy of each terminal 508, 511 is newly provided separately to the corresponding insulating board 506, 509. However, this method results in an increase in the number of the components, causing an increase in the size of the junction box, complication in an assembling step of the junction box, and an increase in a cost of the junction box.